Forum:Quick route through Insanity with sentinel
I'm giving away my class info, my strategies, any squad make-ups different varied mission to mission for needs, if it helps post a reply on the end of the at of this message, I had a death rate first time through on insane 2.12 per mission,(Not with this set of skill more like .33 now) my special power was squad armor preicing ammo this was great for the setinel because the smg does regular ammount of damage on armor it helped a lot my additonal weapon choice was the assault rifle and when I got the Geth rifle it became my weapon main weapon. A few points to make was to make sure that the second I got into a fire fight position my team otherwise they run of or stand in streams of fire till they fell.I used a team for what I would have to deal with most if I knew i'd have alot of sheilds to take down i grab Miranda lawson, and Garrus Vakarian and went to town tearing down there sheilds shunting healing abiliies with Miranda's and my warp powers, and knocking them down with garrus' Concussive shot and my throw biotic,and gunning down with surpressive fire using up on the d-pad. Next I made sure at all times to watch miranda I don't know about you guys but for some reason she always tries to be a god dam hero ending up falling over and over( didn't really use med-gel for her for this reason) to do the same with grunt. Tali game me hope for she stood longer in a fight then grunt even on his loyalty mission ended up running around most of the time on that one picking of one by one with biotic one man combos very long fight Grunt was useless here. I had no tourble keeping the squad loyal at the points of decisive decisions of siding because I wore the death mask keeping to paragon choice reset my skill before i did jack's mission and refilled my paragon meter just in case for a high meter, same for the second time with Legion and Tali. Collector were not a challenge i simply did what the harbinger does at my squad, he went down hard (it hit him around cover with warp about ten times he died), I had no worries through the second disk what so ever i had upgrades on my weapons and armor making a walking tank... almost a few slip-ups is all it takes to be killed. Mordin came in handy in the first battle with harbinger but so would jack. Weapon choice for allies was the weapon that did the most damage, I used there power when readily available. I made a few renegade choices like to stick the repair tool into the blue sun's back, or shoot the fuel tank infront of the krogan. (No need to make fights harder then it has to be.) Loyalty mission provided the hardest challenge in the enemies for me everything else fell short. I find that most deaths occur from personal error of moving out of cover at the wrong time second leading cause is controler malfunction ,but this is only my personal data if you have any coments edit at the bottom. My class' powers were heavy throw, unstable warp for it's ability to hit multiple targets, overload was rank three didn't have enough points without cheating( if i had enough i would have chose unstable for it could hit multiple targets) consider doing the glitch for infinite points was in that category... did it later on my forth playthrough., Assault Armor for if I downed the enemy's shield and he downs mine i'm the one standing it gives you a second chance but act quick they won't stay down long, radier was chose as my class it gave my power that added punch, and you have already heard of my added skill. It should make the game go alot quicker if the instructions are followed remember if you add to this talking about deeper detail I will go into it. I found no need for the heavy weapons using this set, in fact i still don't have the heavy weapon achievement(as of August 23 achieved), if you think i should go into deeper detail of each mission who I chose just comment on this and i will update it as soon as I can. If my grammer is horrible I aplogize. VampiricBeast13(ANGELOFDAEXILED) 00:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC)